Thorns and Love
by Darkness-That-Carries
Summary: Bella wasn't changed in time so she died during childbirth and Rosalie ran off with the child? Edward closed himself off from the rest of the family and Emmett put on a mask to hide. But who are these new vampires? Why are they here? Why are they running?
1. Prologue

Thorns and Love

Prolong

It had been 3 years since Bella had died during childbirth and since Rosalie had left the family with their child. While Edward and Emmet suffered from a time of loneliness without Rosalie, Bella and the child that had caused Bella's death, Renesmee. That is until two strange vampires from London came to Forks.

Vasilisa was born in 1608. She had long black hair and amber red eyes. She was 5 foot 8 inches while without her heels. Coming from the Renaissance era she along with her sister had been changed at the same time. Her sister, Annaliese was born in 1608. Her and Vasilisa are twins fraternal, so their looks aren't very alike. She (meaning Annaliese) was 5 foot 7 without her heels, but 5' 10" with her heels; her hair was a sliver blonde and her eyes, amber red. She wore a strapless red top, and black mini skirt; on her legs she wore fishnet tights. On her arms up to her elbow she wore fishnet gloves. Her shoes were combat boots.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Meetings & Greetings

Annaliese sighed, messing with her long hair, she looked at her silent sister; with a saddened face since they both had lost their coven.

**Due to the Volturi their mates and other siblings had been slaughtered for harboring a human child and not changing it when it was old enough.**

They continued to walk around gloomy Forks making their way to where they smelled a coven. Vasilisa was silent which drove Annaliese crazy.

Flashback (kinda)

"Annaliese Amerette Thorn! Vasilisa Lissa Thorn, run now and don't look back!" Our mates, Stefan and Teja had yelled. So we ran to obey our mates orders, but we had looked back only to see our coven and mates, burning…

Flashback over

Annaliese and Vasilisa were as close as sisters could get, but for twins they were total opposites. Annaliese was hyper and totally random and bipolar. Vasilisa was the silent slightly odd depressed type. But the sisters relied on one another so it all worked out.

Ameay's POV

"Huh, it's so boring just walking around like this. Vasilisa left to be alone somewhere and I have nothing to d- huh wait what's this?" She had caught the scent of one of her kind but it was unfamiliar to her so she decided to follow and trace it back to the source.

Ameay's POV over

Vasilisa's POV

I went off walking my own, away from Annaliese when I came upon a scent and a beautiful meadow, in the meadow was a god. He had beautiful golden eyes and bronze to simply put it, he looked HOTT, without a doubt like my sister would say.

The god looked at me saying in a low voice, "Who are you?" I replied coolly, "I'm Vasilisa Thorn and you?" "Edward… Edward Cullen" he replied. She asked softly recognizing a look in his eyes. "You lost someone precious didn't you?" "Yeah…" he muttered "The love of my life… my mate… did you?" "My whole coven and mate…" "Oh."

Vasilisa's POV over

Emmett's POV

I was standing outside the house when I caught a strange scent. Since I had nothing better to do I decided to follow the scent. But before I could move more than three feet I had found out that the scent didn't need to be found for the scent had found me.

In front of me was the most beautiful creature I've seen since I lost Rosalie. She had long silver blonde hair and amber red eyes. Even though I hate to admit it she was even more beautiful than Rosalie. Dress in a black mini skirt and strapless red top she slowly walked towards me keeping up her defense. She eyed me wearily before saying, "And you are?" "… Uh I'm Emmett." I said as she eyed me checking me out, "And you?"

I watched her attitude suddenly change as she stuck out her hand, "I'm Annaliese! You must call me Anna though!" "You are odd… are you even a vampire? Cause you don't act very much like one…" "Yes I am." The angel said to me.

Emmett's POV over

Edward's POV

(all pretty much is Edward thinking)

Whoa this girl is… different… I can't read her mind… she's like Bella… but darker… Bella…

_The girl told me her name was Vasilisa…_

_What a beautiful… what am I saying? I'm not supposed to fall in love again… I'm still falling apart from Bella's death…_

…My Beautiful Bella… gone…

Edward's POV over

Ameay's POV

I found the scent and found a very hot vampire. Not that Teja wasn't, this guy's just hotter. I slowly walked toward him keeping my defense up. "And you are?" "…Uh, I'm Emmett." He said. I didn't respond as quickly as he did for I was too busy checking out Emmett so to say. I felt my attitude suddenly change and all doubts of attack faded as I thrust my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Annaliese! You must call me Anna, though!" "You are odd… are you even a vampire? Cause you don't act very much like one…" "Yes I am." I said, putting my hand down after he basically refused to shake it.

Ameay's POV over

Vasilisa's POV

(all pretty much is Vasilisa thinking)

Okay this guy is… different…why is his aura so dark… He's like Stefan… but his is darker… Stefan…The guy said his name was Edward…

_What a handsome… what am I thinking… I'm not supposed to fall in love again… I'm still falling apart from Stefan's death…_

…_My Handsome Stefan… gone…_

Vasilisa's POV over

Emmett's POV

I watched as the angel put her arm down. She was a weird one. But I can surely forget about that right? "So your name's Annaliese. That's a beautiful name." I said trying to make conversation. "Is it only you who lives in this huge house? Surely there are more?" She asked looking past me at the Cullen mansion.

"No. I … live here with 8 people- well used to be 8 now 6 people" "What do you mean used to be 8 what happene- oh you've lost someone haven't you?" How did she know? Did she hear it in my voice or see it in my eyes. Or was it something more. "Yes… my mate… she left after my brother's, Edward's mate died." I said looking in her eyes and instantly saw sadness and lost. "Have you… I mean… lost someone you loved…?"

"Yes my coven and my mate… I'm alone expect for my sister, Vasilisa."

Emmett's POV over

Edward's POV

"Where are you from?" I asked genuinely curious. "I'm from London… we're from London actually…" "We're?" "My sister and I… what about you? Are you here by yourself?" "No… I live here with my family of 8 now 6." I heard my voice sadden.

"That means someone besides your mate has gone… am I correct?" She asked, hesitating a bit. As if knowing this was a sore subject… for the both us I suppose…

"Yes, my brother's, Emmett's mate left the family after my mate had died…" "Sorry for my asking… but how did your mate died?" She asked pausing before she continued "What was her name?"

"She died during child birth about 3 years ago… her name was Bella… what about you… how did your mate and coven die?" "They all died by fire… our mates, Stefan and Tega, told us to run and not to look back… we ran but we also looked back just in time to see them all burn…" I was shocked at her story if I could cry I would've. But crying wouldn't bring anyone back now would it? All I could think of was how cruel this world was to someone as beautiful as the creature before me.

That's all I could think of as I momentarily forgot about the only one I had ever loved, Bella.

Edward's POV Over

Chapter One End


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anger Issues

Annaliese's POV

I growled softly remembering how I mate and coven died. I would tell my god the truth… later when it mattered… I looked at him as he asked again, "How did they die?" I whispered a single word, "fire…" I sighed trying to relax my now clenched fist. As my temper flared, Emmett had backed away from me in a bit of fear/shock since my long silver hair now looked fiery and my hands were clenched as I tried to control my temper. Electricity formed in my hair and I immediately punched a nearby tree, shattering it… causing a loud crack to sound over the area.

Annaliese's POV Over

Vasilisa's POV

I was talking to my god when I heard a loud crack along with the crackling sounds of electricity, "Fuck… Annaliese." I ran off towards the sound, vaguely aware of Edward following me towards the place where Edward called, "Emmett?"

The one called Emmett was watching my sister who was lit up with electricity… "What did you do?" I yelled at Emmett. "I j-just asked her how her coven and mate died, she s-said fire then punched the tree."

I sighed, "Annaliese Thorn come back to earth…" I muttered and my sister relaxed then looked at Emmett.

Lissa's POV Over

Emmett's POV

I watched my angel lose control then my brother and a girl like my angel come from the direction of his forest. The girl calmed down my angel. I looked at my angel as she looked at me… "Wow!" was all I could say.

Emmett's POV Over

Edward's POV

All I heard was a loud crack then Vasilisa was off and running. So on impulse I followed her only to see Emmett and another girl… I just watched as Emmett watched my Vasilisa and the girl.

Edward's POV Over

Annaliese's POV

I felt my self lose my temper and one of my powers started to form in my hair and around my now clenched fist I narrowed my eyes as Emmett slowly backed up and I punched a nearby tree. Causing the electric power I had built up to make the tree explode. The noise had caused my sister and another vampire come running. I began to calm down as my sister talked to me… Then I innocently smiled. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Sorry about that…" I said with a nervous giggle as Emmett stared at me strangely. _'Opps… my anger issues are back…'_

Annaliese's POV Over

Chapter Two End


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Meet The Family

No ones POV

Vasilisa sighed as she felt 4 more auras join them. One was motherly another was kind and quiet, a bubbly one and with so many emotions. Edward looked at his on coming family as Emmett greet them stating, "Two strange…" Carlisle finished his sentence by saying, "Vasilisa, Annaliese! Long time no see!" Vasilisa smiled, "Carlisle!" Annaliese stated. Emmett chuckled, "Alice I think I found your twin…" Alice was staring off into space and everyone realized…

Alice's Vision #1

"I hate you, you oaf!" a girls voice shouted. "W-what?" Emmett looked shocked as the girl ran, her short silver blonde hair was a blur…"

Alice's Vision #2

"…I do give my vow to die…" the same girls voice rang as the girl stared at Aro, who said, "You will not of died but have joined the Volturi do you understand?" The girl…

Alice's Vision #3

"She's gone!" another girl's voice shouts out at Emmett who replies, "I tried tracking her buts she's disappeared. Literally…" The girl collapsed to her knees shaking with Edward trying to comfort her.

Alice's Vision #4 (final)

"She can't be… no… she's… dead…" the girl cried out again in pain, even though Edward was trying to comfort her… Emmett just stood off to the side holding his hands together.

Alice's Visions Over

Chapter Three End


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Off To London

They got together to all talk about school and such when Annaliese suggested, "London." Carlisle nodded his head saying, "We haven't been too London in a while so we'll move there for school this year. Sound good?" Everyone nodded their heads in response. Annaliese and Vasilisa exchanged a worried look.

Annaliese's POV

I was sitting in the living room with Vasilisa and Carlisle when a disturbing conversation came up. "So how's Stefan and Teja? Are they still in London?" he asked. I felt Vasilisa tense beside me. I looked over at her and she nodded her head to say that it was fine to tell him what truly happened.

"We we're fine up until a year ago. But, our whole life we had been running from the Volturi well since we were turned, then our coven had to be on the run with us. The Volturi had found us and while we were resting. Teja and Stefan had told us to run and not look back… we ran, and looked back to see nothing but fire…" I looked down as Carlisle said, "Oh… I am sorry for your loss, Vasilisa, Annaliese, but why London?"

I grinned stating simply "They think we are not in London, it's the last place they'll look in…" Vasilisa spoke now breaking her silent trance, "Carlisle, I'm gonna have to place a shield around your mind, if that is alright, you may not tell no one else." Carlisle replied, "Of course. Annaliese would you mind going and helping Alice pack?" I jumped up. "No I would not mind." I zoomed out the door towards a waiting Alice.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" "My names 'I'm A Dork.'" I said knowing that Alice would talk way too fast. "Well I'm a Dork… Hey!" Alice shouted realizing what I had made her say. I laughed before saying, "Annaliese Thorn, hello Alice Cullen."

Alice grinned and the both of us shouted in unison.

"SHOPPING SPREE!"

Causing everyone, even Edward and Emmett to chuckle… Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett went with Alice and I, leaving Edward and Vasilisa alone.

Chapter Four End

Chapter Five

Shopping Spree with Alice and Home Alone

No ones POV

"I want this, this, and this!" Alice said as she piled tops and jeans onto Jasper. "OMG Anna! They're having a MACY'S SALE!" "To MACY'S, CHARGE!" Anna ran quickly with Alice to Macy's past their bag boys, Emmett and Jasper. Alice immediately eyed a dusty blue dress while Anna eyed the dusty red dress next to it. "I'm getting this!" They said in unison.

Alice had thrown the dress at Jasper for him to hold, but it landed on him. "Ewwwwwwwwww!" Jasper moaned. "Alice get it off…" Alice pulled it off giggling, "Sorry dear."

Anna smiled at Emmett laying the dress on top of his load he sighed watching Anna walk away.

Anna sighed as she tried on clothes she was thinking of Emmett. Emmett sighed at the exact same moment he was thinking of Annaliese.

Jasper and Alice watched from afar. Both looking at each other. Jasper listened as Alice put together a plan, "… Codename first kiss E&A!" Alice smiled then pulled Jasper away to where Carlisle and Esme were waiting to fill them in on the plan…

Chapter Five End

Chapter Six

Plane Ride To London

Alice giggled as they went to the first class section of the plane. She sat in her seat next to Jasper, Esme and Carlisle sat next to each other, Vasilisa and Edward, and Emmett and Annaliese.

The funny thing was that the seats total were 8 people and each part had a curtain, which could make the floor separate areas, each had a T.V.

(With Edward and Vasilisa)

Vasilisa was reading a book called Twilight while Edward was watching some sappy movie.

(With Alice and Jasper)

Alice sat in Jasper's lap as they talked in small sentences, a few kisses here and there as the movie, Interview With A Vampire played on their T.V.

(With Carlisle an Esme)

Esme and Carlisle were each doing their own thing. Esme was watching Food Network, while Carlisle worked on some random medical paperwork and filled out the applications for the Cullens to attend school.

(Now with Emmett and Annaliese)

Emmett and Annaliese sat in silence each sneaking glances at each other, and then looking away when the other looked. Annaliese soon growled very softly as she stood causing Emmett to stand.

(now remember the curtains are shut!)

Anna motioned for Emmett to bend down just a bit when he did, she press her black lips to his pale lips (she changes lipstick everyday) in a kiss.

As the plane landed the other members of the family, mainly Alice was getting impatient. So she tore open the curtains, the others behind her only to reveal a scandalous scene.

Emmett and Anna were locked in a kiss, her hands were up his shirt roaming, and his hands were up her shirt. They broke apart looking ashamed and embarrassed.

Chapter Six End

Chapter Seven

At Home In London

Everyone had gotten their stuff unpacked in a room they had picked. Vasilisa's was across from Edward's room who was below Alice and Jasper's room. But it was above Emmett's and his new girlfriends, Anna. Edward had begun to open up more to Vasilisa. He even renamed Bella's Lullaby to Vasilisa's Lullaby. While Emmett and Anna were hard to separate now.

They got ready for school; their story was that Esme and Carlisle adopted them all.

Chapter Seven End

Book One End


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Shopping Spree with Alice and Home Alone

No ones POV

"I want this, this, and this!" Alice said as she piled tops and jeans onto Jasper. "OMG Anna! They're having a MACY'S SALE!" "To MACY'S, CHARGE!" Anna ran quickly with Alice to Macy's past their bag boys, Emmett and Jasper. Alice immediately eyed a dusty blue dress while Anna eyed the dusty red dress next to it. "I'm getting this!" They said in unison.

Alice had thrown the dress at Jasper for him to hold, but it landed on him. "Ewwwwwwwwww!" Jasper moaned. "Alice get it off…" Alice pulled it off giggling, "Sorry dear."

Anna smiled at Emmett laying the dress on top of his load he sighed watching Anna walk away.

Anna sighed as she tried on clothes she was thinking of Emmett. Emmett sighed at the exact same moment he was thinking of Annaliese.

Jasper and Alice watched from afar. Both looking at each other. Jasper listened as Alice put together a plan, "… Codename first kiss E&A!" Alice smiled then pulled Jasper away to where Carlisle and Esme were waiting to fill them in on the plan…

Chapter Five End


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Plane Ride To London

Alice giggled as they went to the first class section of the plane. She sat in her seat next to Jasper, Esme and Carlisle sat next to each other, Vasilisa and Edward, and Emmett and Annaliese.

The funny thing was that the seats total were 8 people and each part had a curtain, which could make the floor separate areas, each had a T.V.

(With Edward and Vasilisa)

Vasilisa was reading a book called Twilight while Edward was watching some sappy movie.

(With Alice and Jasper)

Alice sat in Jasper's lap as they talked in small sentences, a few kisses here and there as the movie, Interview With A Vampire played on their T.V.

(With Carlisle an Esme)

Esme and Carlisle were each doing their own thing. Esme was watching Food Network, while Carlisle worked on some random medical paperwork and filled out the applications for the Cullens to attend school.

(Now with Emmett and Annaliese)

Emmett and Annaliese sat in silence each sneaking glances at each other, and then looking away when the other looked. Annaliese soon growled very softly as she stood causing Emmett to stand.

(now remember the curtains are shut!)

Anna motioned for Emmett to bend down just a bit when he did, she press her black lips to his pale lips (she changes lipstick everyday) in a kiss.

As the plane landed the other members of the family, mainly Alice was getting impatient. So she tore open the curtains, the others behind her only to reveal a scandalous scene.

Emmett and Anna were locked in a kiss, her hands were up his shirt roaming, and his hands were up her shirt. They broke apart looking ashamed and embarrassed.

Chapter Six End


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

At Home In London

Everyone had gotten their stuff unpacked in a room they had picked. Vasilisa's was across from Edward's room who was below Alice and Jasper's room. But it was above Emmett's and his new girlfriends, Anna. Edward had begun to open up more to Vasilisa. He even renamed Bella's Lullaby to Vasilisa's Lullaby. While Emmett and Anna were hard to separate now.

They got ready for school; their story was that Esme and Carlisle adopted them all.

Chapter Seven End

Book One End


End file.
